


Cuddling matter

by milka121



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Episode 19, Hypothetical cuddles, I'm not sure that they were sleeping in the ruins. But let's pretend they were, Idk you decide, M/M, ToZX Episode 19, a little bit angsty. I think.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9829877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milka121/pseuds/milka121
Summary: Sorey wants to cuddle. Mikleo opposes.Or: Why did Sorey's and Mikleo's sleeping bags were pushed together in ep 19?Drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://lightaflametoburnmethrough.tumblr.com/post/157445964659/ok-so-im-not-freaking-out-that-they-sleep-next)

The worst thing about sleeping in the ruins with all the party, Mikleo thought, was the fact that Sorey wasn’t used to be sleeping alone. At all.

Well, Sorey wasn’t _technically_ alone, but Mikleo knew him too well not to learn that he liked to cuddle in his sleep. Usually, and preferably, with Mikleo. And Mikleo was more than happy with that – that is, as long as they had at least _some kind_ of privacy (for example, when they had the room in the inn just for the two of them). Definitely not with all the party to see.

He let Sorey put their sleeping bags together as close as possible, and closed his eyes, hearing Sorey tumbling next to him, trying to get comfortable on a ground.

And then, some part of his brain raised the alarm. _Oh gods,_ he thought _, Sorey is looking at me._

He didn’t need to open his eyes to know that. It was a persisting feeling tingling somewhere in his stomach that he long ago learned to recognize; still, it felt... weird. He could almost see Sorey’s expression in his mind: something between “kicked puppy” face and “Mikleo, _please!_ " face.

But, Mikleo couldn’t give in. He just couldn’t. Thinking about Edna’s and Lailah’s (and maybe even Rose’s) reactions to Sorey cuddling with him… No. No, pushing their sleeping bags together was enough as it is. Sorey shouldn’t be expecting more.

Yet, Sorey was still watching him.

Mikleo didn’t dare to move. He couldn’t. He would sleep in this uncomfortable position at his back if he had to, but he absolutely, by any means, couldn’t move.

Because if he did, that would surely reveal to Sorey that he wasn’t, in fact, sleeping, and by that encourage the human to get closer. Or cuddle.

With all the others to see.

Mikleo couldn’t face that humiliation. So, as much as he wanted to turn to his side and nuzzle Sorey's neck like he usually would, he remained still, ignoring the stress level rising once again.

And he couldn’t even _wince_ , or- Damn, would it be that bad to let Sorey hug him? They could wake up before everybody else, and-

“Sorey! Sorey!” Mikleo heard Rose scream. Sorey sighted, and Mikleo could finally, finally open his eyes.

“What’s up, Rose?” Sorey said, getting up and turning to face her.

“Hurry, come outside!” Rose answered with a dead serious expression and run off to the exit.

Sorey sighted again, and stood up, going after her.

Mikleo followed him. No more hypothetical cuddling, then.

(Yet, some part of him didn’t feel relieved at all.)


End file.
